The Journey Goes On
by Friends4ever55
Summary: 'Sequel to The Journey. I don't own the Fosters. This is going to be Mariana becoming a mother and her relationships with family and dealing with life. It's her Journey. (The family will of course be a big part of it.) (Brallie as well!) I DONT OWN THE FOSTERS!
1. Forever Family

**The 'Sequel' to The Journey. I don't own the Fosters. This is Braille and my own couples but more so Marianna and Jude's relationships. **

**Summary: 'Sequel to The Journey. I don't own the Fosters. This is going to be Mariana becoming a mother and her relationships with family and dealing with life. It's her Journey. (The family will of course be a big part of it.)**

**Marianna's POV**

I watched as they carried the last of the boxes into the house Josh and I had bought. I was 4 months pregnant and we were officially out of mom's house! "Hey sister!" I heard Callie say coming over to me with 2 waters

"Thanks." I said taking one from her "Are the kids enjoying school?" I asked her

"I don't know about them, but this momma sure is." She laughed

"4 kids too tough for you?" I teased

"Only when I'm pregnant…" she told me

We laughed and sat on the patio furniture while the boys arranged the furniture. "Hey baby." Brandon came out kissing Callie's cheek

"Don't touch me sweaty boy." She batted at him

"Ouch…Callie…" Brandon said looking hurt

"Go shower stinky boy." I told him as my husband came out

"Hi baby." Josh said bending to my belly

I laughed as he rubbed my belly. "We're going to head home. I'll come by to help unpacking tomorrow." Callie told me

"Okay. Bye sis." We hugged and they walked over to their house going inside

"I love this." I smiled at josh who sat down with me

"Me too. We are so close to your moms, and Callie and Jude and their family. It's so…different to have a real family."

Just like all of us, except Brandon; Josh was a foster child…he ran away from his last home and that's when we met. I told him he could stay with us for a few weeks, in those weeks we started sneaking around…seeing each other. Then he turned 18 and was free from the system. No one came looking for him, so no one knew.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

"Falling in love with you." I told him

"You saved me from so much…I was going to kill myself that night…" he said to me

"What? You never told me that."

"I had it all planned out…then I saw your beautiful eyes."

"Josh…why didn't you ever tell me this?" I asked a little hurt

"It was hard for me…I only admitted it once in my therapy and they've been helping me work up to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't." he told me looking in my eyes

"I love you." I told him placing a kiss on his cheek

"I love you more Princess Mariana." Josh was always so sweet with me

"Hey can you hand me the stuff moms gave us?" moms gave us a box of papers and miscellaneous things from the attic.

"Here you go." He set it on the table next to us.

I grabbed a folder assuming it was a copy of Jesus and I's birth certificates. I opened it and saw 2 birth certificates…but they weren't ours. Jude Jacob and Callie Quinn….

Mothers were the same…but fathers weren't…

I need to take these to moms… "I have to go to moms…I'll be back."

I hurried to my mother's house. "Moms?" I knocked opening the door

"Marianna!" they hugged me

"I live two houses down…" I said as they wouldn't let go. "What's this?" I asked

"Oh…those weren't supposed to be in there…we've never even opened this…whoops. They each took a birth certificates and mama (Lena) gasped. "What love?" Mom asked

"Callie…Callie and Jude don't have the same father…Do you think she knows?" Mama asked mom

"I don't know…maybe. I'll call her and have her come over."

I left as moms hurried to call Callie.

**Callie's POV**

I walked over to mom's house knowing something was wrong. "Mama? What's wrong?" I asked walking into see Lena's face

"Come sit down." They sat me down in the living room "Moms…I'm not 5…what's going on?"

"Does the name Robert Quinn ring a bell?" Stef asked me

"My Middle name is Maria-Quinn. Why?"

"Donald is not your father…" they handed me my birth certificate

"No…this…this isn't right…" I said "My…My parents were married when I was born. My mom wouldn't of cheated on him."

"Callie…"

"Does Jude know?" I asked

"No."

"I have to go now." I told them getting up and walking quickly out the door wiping my tears as I went. I walked down to the beach. "Momma…is it true?" I asked looking into the sky wishing I could get an answer

"Momma…why didn't I know about this…" I sighed sitting down

My mom's necklace blew from under my shirt it was tucked in. I unclasped it and looked at the front of it. "Oh momma."

I opened the locket and felt my heart skip a beat. "I will always love you, and her. Robert…" On the other side was my mom's senior picture her belly rounded and a man who was not the man I knew as my father had his arms wrapped around her placed delicately where I was.

"Callie?" I saw Stef and Lena coming towards me

"Jude and I don't have the same dad…" I whispered broken hearted

"Honey…we don't know that for sure…" Stef wrapped her arms around me

"I do…" I handed her the open locket

"Callie…" Lena how had been reading over her shoulder hugged me.

They held me tight as I cried. Soon the sun was setting and I realized my children were home alone. "Oh no!" I sniffed panicking "My kids." I said

"Brandon's home. He doesn't know what's going on, but we called him to come home." Stef told me

"No…we…we need the money…" I whispered

"Baby…we know…It's hard being so young and so busy."

We stayed there until I became so cold I was shaking to the core. "Let's get you home…this can't be good for the baby." Lena said

Stef clasped my mother's necklace around my neck and they walked me home. "So he knew about you…" Stef said

"Apparently." I sighed

"I wish my mom was here to explain all this too me…" I told them… "I'm so glad I have you guys…I just…" I feared I hurt them

"Baby…we understand." They hugged me allowing me to go in my own house. "Goodnight mamas."

"Night baby." They walked back to their home

I walked in feeling like I couldn't even breath. "Mommy!" I heard my children scream

I tried to fake a smile and tell them mommy was okay…but I knew I wasn't. "It's about time for bed kids. Let's go get those showers and baths done." I told them feeling grateful for bedtime tonight.

Elisa and Hayden got in the shower while I bathed June and Brandon showered with Cameron downstairs. "Bedtime." I announced once all the kids were dressed

I tucked each of my babies in, and then Brandon did the same. We read their stories and kissed their heads. "Goodnight my sweets." I whispered to the sleeping children

Then I went to the room I shared with my husband and I fell apart…I cried until Brandon came in with a cup of water and a book. "Callie? What's wrong?" he almost dropped the water

"I…I don't have the same father as Jude…I…I don't have closure or know where I came from at all." I whispered as he took me in his arms

"Look…" I whispered taking the locket off

Brandon opened it and read it… "Wow…Callie…you look so much like your mom…and your dad apparently…you have his eyes." He told me putting my necklace back on

"What am I supposed to do? Find him? Just ignore it? Brandon looked at me

"Sleep on it. We will talk once the kids are at school tomorrow." He kissed me

He is truly my rock…

You know the Journey just goes on in the Foster family. Because family is forever.

**A/N: And there's the beginning! Review? What do you think?**


	2. First Meeting

**Robert's POV**

I listened to the message 1000 times. My daughter finally found me. Her family found me…I wonder if Colleen is the one who finally told her. My Colleen…

**Umm…Hi…My name is Callie Foster, or uh…Callie Jacob, If this is the right Robert Quinn, I think your my birth father…could you uh…give me a call if you get this message and if you aren't him…then uh…sorry I wasted your time. Bye.**

She sounded just like her mom. I picked up the phone and dialed the number she left.

"Hello." I heard a man pick up

"Yes hello I'm looking for Callie Jacob-Foster…" I started, I was more nervous than I first though

"DADDDY!" I heard a scream "Yes, one moment." He set the phone down

I breathed a sigh of relief as I had a moment to collet myself. I looked at the picture in my hand…Colleen holding Callie just minutes after she was born. Another of Callie on her 1st birthday. I got them until she was 10 years old…I never knew why…I thought maybe Donald-

"Hello?" Callie picked up the phone a crying child in the background "June baby…please mommy is on the phone. We can bake cookies for daddy and everyone as soon as I'm done." She sighed

"Hello?" she said again

"Hi…this is Robert Quinn." I told her

"Are you the Robert Quinn, my birth father?" she asked

"Yes…" I told her

"Oh my gosh…I'm sorry I didn't expect a response from you so soon."

"I want to meet you Callie…" I told her

"I…I want to meet you too…when?" she asked

"Can you do tonight?" I asked

"I…I think so." She said

We agreed on a time and a place and I looked at the clock. That was in 2 hours…I can't believe this whole time…12 years and I've lived minutes away from me. "Daddy!" I heard my daughter call

"Yes angel?" I turned around to greet my 4 year old

"I'm awake!" she smiled

"You are princess. Daddy has to meet someone tonight, do you want to go with daddy or stay with grandma?" I asked my daughter

"Stay with daddy!" she declared

I picked Charlie up and hugged her. "Let's go get ready, we are going to get some ice cream and play in the play place okay baby?" I kissed her walking up the stairs in our quiet house.

I sent Charlie to pick an outfit while I grabbed the folder marked Callie from my desk. I opened it and looked at all the pictures…birthdays…thanksgiving, Christmas…everything. I set them back out and went to help Charlie get dressed. I love this little girl so much. I wish I'd known about her in the first place…At least I didn't miss as many years as I did with Callie.

An hour later we got in the car and headed to the ice cream shop where Callie told me to meet her. I sent Charlie to the play structure sitting at a table near it, so I would be able to watch her. "Robert?" I heard a voice so familiar to Colleen say

I looked behind me and if I didn't know better I would've swore it was my Colleen…

"Callie…please sit." I quickly said noticing she was pregnant

"Hi…" she whispered sitting

"Hi. I'm Robert Quinn." I introduced myself

"Callie Foster…" she sighed "How did you know my mom?" she started

"We dated all through high school. Until her parents decided I wasn't good enough for their daughter because I was a foster child…they wanted her with Donald…your father…and I loved your mother more than anything Callie…I still do. Even after your mother and I 'broke up' we continued to sneak around, stealing kisses in the lone hallways at school, sneaking into each other's rooms at night…until she became pregnant the end of senior year…by that time her and Donald had become more serious, and she slept with him…so we didn't get caught. He proposed when she told him and then her parents let them elope." I told her

"What happened with you? You knew about me…but you didn't fight for me…" she whispered looking at her phone

"I couldn't…I saw the way your grandparents treated me and her…I couldn't let them treat you like that…your mom and I kept in contact until you were…10 maybe…but then the letters just stopped coming…I assumed Donald found out and wouldn't allow it anymore. I was heartbroken…I never have received any pictures or anything since." I told her

"You have pictures of me?" she gasped

"Yes…hundreds. I look at them at least once a day longing to meet you…but I assumed your mother never told you about me." I said "I guess she finally did though, didn't she?"

"Robert…my mother is dead…" she whispered grabbing the necklace I hadn't seen for years around her neck

**Callie's POV**

__He sat there staring at the ground…not speaking, or focusing. "Colleen is really dead?" he asked me tears in his eyes

"She's been dead since I was 9 years old…I've been in foster care ever since." I told him

"What about Donald?" he asked

"He was drunk and he killed momma…and two others…he was just released from prison when I was 16, he gave my mom's permission to adopt Jude, I couldn't be adopted." I told him

"Because of me?" he asked

"I wasn't ready…and then when I was 17 I found out I was pregnant…with my foster brother's baby…now my husband." I told him

"Callie…if I had known…I wouldn't found you in a heartbeat…is that the necklace that…" he trailed off as I unclasped my necklace

"You gave this too she when you stopped seeing her didn't you?" I asked

"Yes…" he sighed opening it

"I never opened that until I found out you were my father…I was always so scared to open it…I didn't want to relive memories from my mother…I was scared."

"You look so much like her Callie…" he sighed handing the locket back

A little girl came bolting towards the table. "Can I get ice cream now daddy?" she smiled at Robert

"Of course." He kissed her head "Would you like anything Callie?" he asked me

"Yes please." I told him what I wanted and he and the girl went in the ice cream shop

He had a daughter…I daughter my kids age…younger even…

He came back with 3 ice creams. He gave me mine and the girl hers. "Who is this?" I asked

"This is Charlie, she's my daughter." He smiled

"How old is she?" I asked confused

"I am 4 years old!" she smiled ice cream all over her. "We're going to need to hose you off girl." He laughed wiping her mouth. We finished in silence. Then the girl ran off.

"Is she a foster child?" I asked

"She was…a friend of mine, we were close and her daughter was pregnant when her mom went to take her to the hospital when she was in labor…they both died in a car accident…but they were able to save Charlie. I was listed on their emergency contact…and they let me fight for Charlie."

"It's great she has a forever home…I never did…" I told him "I need to get home…I'm sorry…let's do this again…soon, you could meet my moms." I smiled grabbing my purse.

"Bye Callie." He hugged me "You can call me dad."

"Bye…dad." I said liking the sound of it

**A/N: Please review! What did you think?**


	3. Henry, Elizabeth, Callie

**Callie's POV**

I set the table for everyone coming over tonight. Jude, Mariana, Josh, Hope, stef, Lena, Bryce, Brandon and our crew of course…and Robert, and of course Charlie.

"You ready for this?" Brandon asked taking a breath

"I think so…It's been alsmot 2 months that we've been talking and I think its time for everyone to know my father."

Marianna and I were 7 ½ months preagnat now, and she was thrilled, she chose to not find out the gender, I chose to. "I still cant belive we are having a boy." I told my husbad, "Cameron wont be so lonely now." I chucked

"What about me princess?" he asked

"Right…You are a sucker for the bat of an eyelash." I said batting my eyelashes and smiling

The phone rang. "Hello." I picked it up

_"Callie!"_ it was Marianna

"Whats wrong?" I asked panic flooding my voice, Brandon had left the room at this point

_"I don't know, and Josh is still at work. Please come over…im scared." _

"I'll be right there!" I told her

"Brandon I'll be back!" I called into the kitchen

I hurried down the street. I opened my sister-in-laws front door to find her in the foyer a pudle of water surrounding her

"We need to go. Now!" I told her grabbing a bag and her keys

"What about Josh!?" she cried getting in the car

"He'll make it. I promise." I grabbed her hand

I grabbed my phone and called Brandon. "Hey." He answered

"Cancel dinner. Get ahold of Josh. NOW!" I told him "Marianna and I are on our way to the…"

All I saw was bright lights and then blackness.

**Brandon's POV**

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the doctor as he tried to stop the contractions

"We need her to wake up. This baby is coming now." He told me "She will be fine, there was no major damage done…surprisily…but she HAS to wake up."

"Callie…baby please wake up. We are going to have a son…he cant get here without you please baby."

_**(Callie)**_

**B&amp;C**

_"Momma…" I whispered "What are you doijng here?" I aksed white lights surrounded us_

_ "I just wanted to apligize Callie…I should've told you." She said_

_ "About my dad?" I aksed_

_ "Yes." She hugged me "I have to go…but you have a beautiful son." She smiled_

_ "Wait! How do you know?" I aksed_

_ There was a cry in the distance. "Beacause he's here now." She told me, "Im so sorry honey."_

_ "Please I need to hold him…" I whisoered. She handed me a baby boy. "Hi…I am your mommy…I love you so much…I'm sorry I let you down Henrey…" I kissed his head as my mom pulled him away from me_

I looked up seeing doctors and hospital lights.

**Brandon**

"Callie!" I smiled seeing her open her eyes

"He's gone…Our baby…he's dead!" she gasped

"No baby. He's going to live, he'll be okay." I told her showing her his heart was still beating

A few short hours later we were holding our son. Henry Robert Foster. "How's Marianna?" Callie asked

"Perfectly fine. She had twin girls. Elizabeth May, and Callie Hope." I told her

"Wait…what?" she gasped

"You saved her life today Callie…" I told her

"How?" she asked

"You covered her body with your own…You don't remember?" I asked

"No…it was all so fast…I just knew how much the baby meant to her…she told me her and Josh had been trying since right after they got married…" she told me

"She will forever be greatful." I kissed her

"I love you Brandon Foster." She smiled looking at our son

"I love you too Callie Foster." There was a knock at the door

"Come in." Callie said

"Hey…" a man walked in "Am I intruding?"

"Not at all. Brandon…this is my dad. Dad this is my husband Brandon. And this is our newest addition, Henry Robert Foster." She smiled

"Nice to meet you Brandon, you treat her right?" he asked me

"Perfectly." Callie told him

"I love you Callie." Robert told her "I'm disappointed about the dinner, but I am so thankful everyone is okay." He kissed her forehead

"Charlie cant wait to meet everyone…she is so happy to have a sister."

"I'm happy to have her too." She smiled

"Charlie?" I asked

"She's my adopted daughter…" Robert said "I would've thought Callie would've told you."

"Life has been a little hectic. Im sorry. Its not that im not like pround of you I just have 5 kids."

**Lena's POV**

"Goodnight Kiddos, mommy and daddy are going to be home tomorrow, when you wake up your new baby brother will be packing up to come home." I kissed each of their heads

"Goodnight Grandma." Elisa said "Tell Grandma Stef goodnight for me."

"Absoulutly darling." I said leaving the room

"Goodnight love." I kissed my wife and curled into bed next ot her

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Sick

**Marianna's POV**

I held my beautiful daughters in my arms…We were on our way down to the car, but first we were going to visit Callie, they were being released later today. "Hey Callie!" I smiled as they wheeled me into the room

"Hey." She smiled

"They are beautiful…" she commented

"Callie…meet Callie," the nurse transferred the baby to Callie. "She's amazing…"

"So are you." I told her

"Hey Mari." Brandon came in holding his son

"May I see that little one?" I asked

"Henry meet you Aunt Marianna." He said laying Henry in my free arm then taking Elizabeth

"Just like when we had the twins. Having to juggle." Callie laughed

We finished up and went down to where Josh was waiting in the car. "Hey babe." He kissed me helping me get the girls in the car

"Home we head…to rest in our own bed." Josh said

**Callie's POV**

Henry was home and asleep, this momma could use a nap, but that doesn't happen with 4 other kids who need me. I turned the baby monitor on and clipped the other end to my side. "Okay, time for lunch." I sighed. Brandon was back at work and the kids were playing in the playroom. Elisa, Hayden, June, and Cameron filed in and sat at the table. I placed their sandwiches in front of them with their choice of milk, chocolate or plain. "We are glad your home momma. Daddy doesn't make PB and J's like you." Elisa smiled taking a bite

I felt more tired trying to keep up with them now than when I was pregnant. There was a knock on the door. I opened it allowing Robert and Charlie in. "Hi." I sighed

"You okay?" he asked

"Nothing a nap wouldn't fix." I told him "I should've napped…oh I don't know, 5 kids ago."

"Why don't you nap know? I can watch the kids." He offered

"No, no…they aren't quiet used to you I don't want to leave them." I told him

"They'll be fine. Charlie is great at entertaining; this is my chance to prove I am a good father."

"Okay…one hour. Then wake me…well Henry will so…I need a nap…I'll be up soon."

I hurried up to my room careful not to wake Henry and laid down. I was quickly relaxed and dozed off.

**Brandon's POV**

I walked In the house to my surprise it was quiet. I walked into the living room to find it clean and empty, same with the kitchen and bedrooms. I looked in the backyard to see Robert holding my newest son. All the kids playing happily, but no sign of my wife. I walked out to Robert. "Where's Callie?" I asked

"She's been asleep for about 2 hours, I fed Henry a bottle, and I know you don't really do that, but she was so exhausted I wanted her to get some sleep." He told me

"I'm going to go check on her." I told him smiling

I walked upstairs and opened the door to our bedroom. Callie still peacefully sleeping. I kissed her forehead and she stirred. "Hey." She smiled "What time is it?"

"6:30." I told her

"What?" she asked

"The kids are well taken care of; your dad's amazing with them."

"And Henry?"

"Bottle fed, only because you needed sleep."

"Brandon…I am so tired… I don't understand…Henry isn't up all night like the rest of the kids were…I don't get it…" she said "It's freezing in here."

"Babe…it's like 99 outside…" I told her worried that she was shivering

I felt her forehead, she was boiling. "I'm calling the doctor." I grabbed my phone quickly dialing. I turned back to see her unconscious, I hung up and called an ambulance.

The door swung open only to reveal the paramedics. They quickly moved into action while I raced to check on the kids. I ran to Robert. "Callie's sick, we are taking her to the hospital. I can call my moms, to come get the kids."

"Don't even worry, we are fine, keep me updated." He said worry etched in his features

"I will." I promised him "Kids be good for grandpa, daddy will be home tonight." I called rushing to the ambulance

"Callie baby…I'm right here." I told her as the paramedic worked on stabilizing her

"Any idea what caused this?"

"Sir…this is Callie Foster correct?" he asked me

"Yes, she just gave birth just a few weeks ago…"

"We need to wait for her doctor to tell you. I'm sorry."

**Callie's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room…it couldn't already be starting…not yet…my kids are so young.

"Callie? Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes Brandon, I'm fine." I lied, and then heard someone clear their throat

"Mrs. Foster…you need to be truthful with your husband."

"Callie?" Brandon asked

"I have cancer!"

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates I've been working sooooo much. Until 9 or 10 at night then getting up early and going back to work. I'm going to get caught up this week I promise!**

**Please review it will motivate me to update sooner.**


	5. Finding Out

**IMPORTANT! **

**A/N: I added Callie being sick for a twist, it's not meant to offend anyone or anything, but I will tell you this, I've researched but I am not an expert or a doctor, so if something's not right please don't be offended or anything if am not a doctor and not everything you read online is true so I just wanted to put that out there. Keep reading. Thanks guys!**

**Callie's POV**

I watched Brandon's face as he took the news in. "H-How long?" he pointed the question at the doctor

"I told her 2 weeks ago." He sighed

"Two…two weeks…" Brandon whispered getting up out of his seat and leaving the room

"Brandon!" I called after him

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I was left alone in my hospital room.

_Flashback_

_ "Mommy mommy!" my sweet Hayden yelled coming in from outside_

_ "Yes baby." I smiled at her_

_ She gasped. "Your nose mommy!" _

_ I wiped my hand across my nose and hurried to the bathroom. No no no. I thought to myself. It's already hard enough to hide the bruises now this too…_

_ "Are you okay mommy?" Hayden asked_

_ "Yes baby. Mommy just has a cut in her nose; I'll be okay in a minute."_

I sighed realizing I should've told everyone. The nurse helped me get out of bed and dressed. They were releasing me, I called a cab seeing as Brandon was nowhere to be found. I went to mom's house. "Momma!" I called tears in my eyes

"Callie!" she hugged me tightly

"Momma…I'm okay…is mom here?"

"Hey baby. You okay?" Stef entered the room

"I need to talk to you guys in private…" I told them hearing Jude coming down the stairs

"Let's go out back." Lena said

We went out and sat on the porch. "Have you talked to Brandon?" I asked them

"Not since he called from the ambulance."

"Momma…mom...I have a tumor in my brain." I started to cry

"Callie…no…" Lena gasped

I was sobbing now and they took me in her arms. "Brandon is so angry…because I didn't tell him…I've known for 2 weeks…I wanted to protect him and the kids…if I die…I just want him to be able to move on and…and…I'm so scared momma…"

"Oh Callie…we are going to be here for you all the way."

"So will I…" we all turned around to be faced with Brandon.

**Brandon's POV**

"Brandon…how much of that did you hear?" Callie asked me as moms excused themselves

"I'll never move on from you Callie…" I sat down next to her

"When I said I'd love you forever…I meant it. Until death do us part…but death is a long ways away."

"Do you even know the life expectancy rate for tumor patients over 30 is?"

"Callie…You don't know what's going to happen." "Callie…be confident enough to fight this." I told her

"Brandon…please let me go…you have too…"

"I won't. Callie, you will get better, weather its fro 5 years or 50." I told her getting up and walking away leaving her there crying

"Brandon walk back out there and hold her." My mother scolded me

"She doesn't want that mom, she doesn't want to fight, but she has too momma, she has too…" I felt the tears

"Mom please…." I begged

"Shhhh…baby. It'll be okay.

I heard Callie come inside and head back over to Marianas house.

"Shouldn't we tell everyone together?" I asked my moms

"This is Callie's issue…I think she is still working through it herself…"

**Mariana's POV**

"Mari?" I heard my sister-in-law come through the door

"In here." I said

"Hey." She smiled though I know she had been crying

"Callie…what's going on?" I asked laying baby Callie in the swing

"I have a cancerous tumor…" she whispered

"That's not funny Callie…" I said hoping she was joking

"I know…." She began to sob

"Callie…no…" I began to cry with her

"Can you do me something?" she asked me

"Anything Callie."

"Help him heal…and move on please…the kids too…"

"You'll live, believe that!" I told her

"No…not without a miracle…"

She got up and ran out the door. I don't know where she went, but I was worried she wouldn't make it back…

"I know we don't talk…well we haven't really ever…but God…Callie needs you …and we need her, and you…please give us a miracle…I will start attending a church God…please heal Callie…" I allowed tears to flow

"Hey babe, I'm home." My husband walked into the living room

"Callie has cancer…" I whispered running into his arms

"Oh no…"

**Jude's POV**

"No…Callie it's not true!" I got up and shoved the table over

"Jude it's not my fault…" she cried

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know Jude…I just need you right now…"

"No…"

"I'm so sorry…"

**Callie's POV**

I walked into the chapel and saw the pastor sitting in the front pew. "Excuse me…" I said walking up to him

"Callie Jacob, I've been expecting you." He said

"It's Foster…Callie Foster." I told him confused, he was an older gentleman

"I was your mothers pastor, she told me that one day you'd come here one day.

"I have a cancerous tumor." I told him taking a seat down from him

"Oh Callie, I can give you only this advice, you pray, you beg God for a miracle. You come to him in your time for need and he will not abandon them, as long as the faith stays strong." He told me

"What about this…" I started "I have two moms, my mothers are lesbians and I am okay with that." I told him

"That is your choice no one can make it for you."

"Thank you…I will pray and beg that the tumor doesn't grow and that…well...that my family can cope if it does."

"Good luck Mrs. Foster." He smiled as I walked away

**A/N: How was it? I know it was jumpy I was trying to incorporate everyone finding out about the cancer and everything. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Samantha

**A/N: Here goes.**

**Callie's POV**

Here it goes…its been 2 months since everyone found out…the tumor hasn't grown, they are going to try and remove it today…it was a 50/50 shot…I could die today…

"Callie…as horrible as this sounds…you may want to say goodbyes…in case of the worst…I have hoped, but I don't want anyone to be even more heartbroken and neither do you."

I nodded. "My mom's first please." I whispered

Stef and Lena walked in tears in their eyes, for they already knew what I was about to say to them. "You have been the best moms any girl could have asked for…you dealt with me at my worst…and my best and I could never repay you for your love and support…if I don't…" tears formed in my eyes "If I don't make it out of this…never forget how much I love you…and please love my babies extra for me." I kissed them each

Next Marianna came in. "Callie…" she whispered

"No…don't cry…I wondered all my life what it would be like to have a sister, and once I had one…I hated it…you were stuck up and snobby…but you and I changed…you are my best friend Marianna…I love you so much…"

"We will see you again." She kissed me

Brandon came in with all the kids. "Mommy…is you going to be okay?"

"Just remember this babies, I love you so so much, and nothing…nothing will ever change that. Give mommy kisses." Each of my babies gave me a kiss then I kissed Henry. They left to be with grandma and Brandon and I were alone.

"You will come through this I promise." He kissed me "This is not goodbye…I love you always…"

"I love you forever…"

_Brandon_

**Callie**

___"I think we might be outlaws…"_

**"I think we might be in love…"**

"Mrs. Foster…it's time…" the doctor interrupted us

Brandon kissed me and we went our separate ways.

**Brandon's POV**

6 hours later and Callie was still in surgery…everyone had gone home…putting the kids to sleep. "Mr. Foster…" I looked up to see the doctor

"Is she?" I started

"No…she made it out, we believe we removed the tumor completely, but she needs to heal before we can run more tests…it'll be about 3 or 4 weeks until we will know."

"Can I see her?" I asked

"She's still asleep, but yes." He led me back to her room and I saw my beautiful wife, head bandaged, IVs in arms…

"Hey beautiful…you made it…I knew you would." I kissed her head

"I think we might be outlaws…" I silently sang "I think we might be in love…"

** "**Brandon?" I heard a voice struggle

"Callie?" I looked at her and smiled "My baby…" I kissed her lips

"I…I saw her…"

"Who?" I asked

"Our daughter…" she smiled

_Flashback_

"_Brandon…" I heard Callie cry as I laid Elisa in her bed that first night with her_

_ "Hey…so how's the baby?" I whispered. It was our little secret _

_ "Gone…they couldn't find a heartbeat…" _

** Callie's POV**

"Callie…that's impossible."

"No… she knew me…her name is Samantha Grace."

"Callie…you were in surgery you couldn't have…"

"I saw my mom too…she's taking care of her…she told me Jesus and Emma are doing well."

"You need sleep baby. Sleep well…" he kissed my head

"_Callie…" my momma held my 5 year old daughters hand_

_ "Sammy…" I smiled kneeling to her level_

_ "Momma." She hugged me "Uncle Jesus and Aunt Emma said to tell Elisa they love her." She kissed me and stepped back to my mom._

_ "Baby…come back here…" I whispered_

_ "Mommy…you belong down there…everything is gonna be okay." She smiled disappearing_

**Marianna's POV**

"Callie…shhhh, please calm down you're gonna wake your sister…" I was in tears

Josh had to work late and I was home with a colic baby. Lizzy was asleep but Callie was screaming. I saw my phone vibrating and it was moms. "Hello?" I said

"Hey Miss. Thing, you doing okay?" Stef said

"No momma…I need help…" I whispered

"I'll be right over baby." She said not long after I heard the door open

"Here, let me take that baby." Stef took my daughter from me just as a cry erupted from the baby monitor

"I'll get Lizzy…" I sighed

"You hungry Princess?" I asked sitting down to nurse her

When she was done nursing I changed her and laid her down in her bassist. "Goodnight Lizzy." I kissed her head

When I went back down the stairs it was silent. "Mom?" I whispered

"Hi baby." She laid Callie in the bassinet I kept down here.

"How?"

"Brandon had horrible colic when he was a baby. You just have to know the tricks baby…and you'll learn." She kissed me and headed home just as Josh pulled in

I looked at the clock it was almost 3:30…he came home…he was only at work…right? Surly he's not play a Brandon on me…

"Hey baby." He kissed me. "I missed you so much. I hate the late shifts."

I leaned into him and took a whiff of his shirt, no sigh of perfume, just the smell of his colon; it was faded but still there. "Are you smelling me?" he asked

"Hmm? Yeah…I just missed you too. I'm exhausted let's go to bed." I told him

"You okay?"

"Callie was really fussy tonight…my mom came over to help me."

"How is Callie?" he asked referring to my sister not my daughter

"Brandon said she woke up but was insisting on this dream she had and that she won't let it go. She thinks she saw her mom and Jesus and Emma…he was going to ask the doctors about it." I sleepily answered him carefully picking up the bassinet and carrying it up the stairs

I set it up in the corner of our room where Lizzy's was and we quickly were all asleep.

**A/N: Sorry its shorter guys. I feel like this chapter sucked, I'm having a serious case of writes block…I need help guys…**


	7. NOTE

**Hey guys! I am so sorry, but right now, I'm kind of done with this story! Until I can come up with a good ending, this is on hold. Love you all! I'm So sorry.**


End file.
